Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken
by Hawk-Pichu
Summary: Amidst the Valentine’s Day excitement Sam witnesses a life altering kiss, and ends up being abducted by a mysterious figure. Danny desperately tries to save her, but will he be the one who ends up sealing her fate? Startling childhood secrets revealed!
1. Chapter 1: Kiss of Fate

**Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sam sees Danny and Valerie kiss! Sam gets kidnapped by a mysterious figure and Danny might be too late to save her!**

**Genre: mystery/drama/romance**

**Disclaimer: ok well I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did Paullina would have been out of the picture by now!**

Hi! I'm new around here, use to go by just Pichu but now I'm registered, yeah! If you've heard of me before it's because I post Yu-Gi-Oh stories with Hawk-EVB. OMG the casts in Kindergarten and 102 Teas are the ones we posted so check 'em out later! If you like the Winx Club than check out my other friend Hawk-MAD and her story Collide! Ok why don't I just end here so you can read the fic already!

**This is my first story so please be nice**

**Chapter one: Kiss of Fate**

"Ok you can do it Sam…Concentrate." Sam said as she looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. "Must try wearing fluffy pink dress without utterly destroying it" Sam was twitching and trying very very hard not to rip the adorable dress. "Come on, you can do it. It's Valentines Day! Do it for Danny. "Sam started blushing when she looked at a picture of Danny in her scrap book. "Today's the day you're gonna tell Danny how you really feel girl." Sam recited this multiple times, to herself. "Argh! What am I thinking! I can't wear pink! And Danny probably doesn't have feelings for me anyway." She let out a disappointed sigh and ripped the pink dress in half. She put on her normal outfit and looked back into the mirror. "But maybe…….maybe he does like me….well it wouldn't hurt to tell him would it? But, if I tell him he might hate me and never talk to me again…and I just couldn't bare that happening. Oh well…hey! Maybe if I write him a note it would be easier. All id have to do is hand him the note and if he doesn't like me I'll tell him it was a joke. Yeah that's perfect! Sam jumped into the air, still holding a picture of Danny, and landed on the ground, once again. (a/n: ok she apparently likes talking to her reflection.)

She ran to her desk, grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and just started writing. Her feelings and thoughts started pouring out of her heart and onto the paper. She wrote in her beautiful gothic cursive:

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Dear Danny,**_

_**I know this is kind of awkward but I have feelings for you. I was wondering if you felt the same way. Well what I mean is its Valentines Day and all so well you know. What I'm trying to say is that I…that I…I love you Danny. I've loved you since the first time my eyes met your sky blue eyes. I've been keeping all of my feelings bottled up inside for so long. This is really hard for me and I haven't told anyone my feelings before. I can't say this in person… I'm just too nervous, that's why I wrote this note. I really hope you feel the same way.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sam**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She folded the piece of paper neatly and tied a little black string around it. Quickly she shoved the note in her pocket and ran to the car.

**Casper High**

Valerie slammed her locker shut. "Today I'll tell Danny I like him before Sam gets to him" Valerie thought to herself. "It's soooo obvious she likes him. But there's no way that she can beat me to him…I have something special planned, muhahaha…"she secretly schemed.

"Hi Danny! …Hi Tucker!" Valerie shouted across the hall.

"Hey Val!" they replied in unison.

Sam was, at the time, dashing down the hall with the note in her hand.

"So what's up Val?" Danny asked, because Val was staring at him in a strange way.

Sam's boots screeched and made skip marks as she, barely, came to a stop. She was now at the hall that intersected with the one where Danny was. All of the sudden her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. She had to rub her eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving her. The small note, with _**Danny** _written on the front, fell to the ground.

T.B.C…

Well that's pretty much it. Sorry, but it came out so much longer when I wrote it on paper. Don't worry I wrote the other 4 chaps. in advance. I have plenty of time considering the fact that I write during Spanish and Music classes, 45mins. each! FYI- a/n means author's note. Promise I'll update soon! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

**Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sam sees Danny and Valerie kiss! Sam get s kidnapped by a mysterious figure and Danny might be too lat e to save her!**

**Genre: mystery/drama/romance**

**Disclaimer: ok well I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did Danny and Sam would DEFINITELY be together! **

Hey I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update! I kinda wanted it to stay posted about 5 days before updating. Keeps the suspense rising, u kno. Well as you kno I write these fics during Spanish and Music classes. Plez don't take it personally I luv music and it be cool to learn Spanish but…. OMG if u went to my school u would be soooo bored u would just die! Seriously my classmates took a laser pointer pen and shot it on the teachers the whole class…An' they don't even notice! Sorry I'm sure u would luv to hear more about my life (not) but I have some very special people to thank before starting the 2nd chap.

**ROLOGIRL500**- I always am having sugar rushes they make me mood too! Well here's more of the fic!

**chicken123-** U really liked the pink dress part! Cool that is one of my only funny ideas EVER!

**pottersparky-** OMG I always want Danny and Sam to be together! Here's the updated chap u will just have to keep reading to find out if they get hooked up!

**Galateagirl-**Thanks! FYI I already wrote 5 chaps in my notebook! But as I said before when I write them on paper there 4 pages but when I type them they only come out as 2 pages! Here is more for u to read!

Well it's getting late and it's a school night and my mom is gonna yell at me and blah, blah, blah…………

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped **

Danny and Valerie were in a lip lock! Then for a brief instant her eyes met Danny's.

"What the heck?" Danny practically shouted in his mind. "Why is Valerie kissing me? Why is Tucker laughing? And why is Sam…Sam!"

Tears came pouring out of Sam's eyes, smearing her make-up. The person she loved the person she trusted. "How could he do this to me?" Sam thought. "Why would he do this to me?" Her eyes were still glued to Danny's eyes. When he looked into her eyes, he saw they were filled with sorrow, frustration, confusion and anger. She saw nothing in his eyes. They looked upon her in an icy unfeeling way. She still hadn't noticed the dropped note because she felt so awful and betrayed. She dashed down the hall. The tears were overflowing now.

"Sam!", Danny thought, "I don't know what's happening. I'm so confused." He threw Valerie off him sending her flying into Tucker. He ran after Sam leaving Tucker and Valerie both in a state of shock. "Sam!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs while chasing after her. (A/n: for the record they were only kissing for like 30 seconds.)

Sam was running, not knowing where to, but just running. She couldn't see because tears blurred her vision. For some reason, she felt as though a voice was calling out to her. Before she knew what happened, she ran into an unfamiliar dark room. This place was very mysterious she knew there was something wrong about this place. She wiped the tears from her eyes so she could better examine the room. Suddenly, the door behind her slammed shut. A pair of glowing blood red eyes appeared in front of her. Sam let out a high pitched screech but no one could hear her.

Danny was dashing down the hall after her. His heart started throbbing, he recognized this feeling. At that moment he knew that Sam was in trouble, big trouble. He ran into a nearby locker and transformed into Danny Phantom. He quickly turned intangible and invisible. Then he could search through every room quickly. As he phased through the dark room, where Sam had been, his ghost sense went off. He stopped and landed on the ground. Danny searched the room to see what had activated his ghost sense. His hand grasped the light switch, which was dangling above him. When the light came on the room became perfectly visible. It was just a plain empty white room. The light clicked off, but Danny hadn't pulled or touched the dangling switch string. The glowing red eyes reappeared.

"Who are you?" questioned a still shocked Danny.

The glowing red eyes just starred at him. Danny took a step forward and felt something beneath his left foot. He reached down and picked up the item he had stepped on. It was Sam's scrunchie!

"What did you do to Sam!" Danny screamed at the shadowy figure, with red eyes.

Once again it did not answer. Frustrated and enraged Danny shot a powerful green energy beam, from his hand. But, the figure was unaffected and didn't even flinch! Danny through his fist forward, attempting to punch the figure. The creature reached out its hand and grabbed Danny's wrist, stopping the punch. It twisted his wrist before he had a chance to pull it back. Danny let out a loud scream, because it felt like his arm had been broken.

"What did you do to Sam!" Danny screamed, once again.

A puff of black smoke appeared around the shadowy figure. When Danny blinked the red eyes had disappeared. He clicked the light back on, but nothing was there.

He held Sam's scrunchie in his hand and grasped it tightly. He desperately wished she was here with him now and was safe.

The school bell rang loudly, echoing through the halls.

Danny had no idea where Sam was. He thought for a minute then decided that he'd retrace his steps on the way to class. Before leaving the room he turned back into Danny Fenton, then started walking to class. As he was walking he started looking down at his feet and became lost in thought. He just kept walking while thinking until something on the ground caught his eye…

**T.B.C……..**

Phew…that took a while to write. I don't know if I already said this but if I did I'll say it again, **I AM THE SLOWEST TYPER EVER!** Well I know it's not that long but I try. FYI-**_ANYONE_** who reviews will be thanked in the next chapter. Please if you have **ANY** ideas pleas tell me! Oh yeah when I started typing last night like I predicted my mom did come up and yell at me! It was either go to bed or never go on fanfiction again! Soooo that's why I wrote it today! Please R&R! I'm trying to update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. See ya soon…


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby

**Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sam sees Danny and Valerie kiss! Sam gets kidnapped by a mysterious figure and Danny might be too late to save her!**

**Genre: mystery/drama/romance**

**Disclaimer: ok well I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did Lancer would definitely need two things: diet and exercise. **

HI! Thanks for all the reviews! I've told you already that I've written 7 chaps in advance and now I'm having writers block! Hey I just was watching the "Fright Before Christmas" and was riming for 15mins!

**So please give me some ideas of what I should write next! **

Oh well I guess you've wanted to read the next chapter already? Wait a min! its suppose to snow 6 inches! Before I start this chap there are some inspiring people I need to mention...

**Sailorsun114**- Thanks I promise I'll keep updating but please R&R.

**Star-In-The-Sky-25**- Will do! You rock!

**Galateagirl**- Well here you go the next chap is here! FYI to keep reviewers I am gonna do a lot of cliffys.

**pottersparky**- Well its not evil Dan because I personally made up the mystery character. Muhahahahaha… Ok well here's more!

**ROLOGIRL500**-I know what you mean I can't get away from the sugar either. Well I kinda leave Valerie out of the story from now on but if you want me to I'll put her back in the story.

Oh yeah I just couldn't forget to thank my Beta! Because without her this story would still just be sitting in my notebook. Hawk-EVB, you are awesome, BETA!

Hey wouldn't it be cool if I added you guys in the story somewhere! Tell me if you want me to put you guys in the story ok!

Hey I just started typing again (its morning). Guess what it snow more than 6 inches last night! And there was **NO SCHOOL!** YAY

Well I'm gonna just go ahead and start the chapter ENJOY!

**Chapter 3: Ruby**

Danny stopped, bent down, and picked up the small object. He examined it and noticed it was a note with his name on it. He walked over to the side of the hall, with the note, and propped himself against a locker. He untied the little black string and opened the note. When he looked at the penmanship he immediately knew Sam had written it. As he read his eyes welled up with tears.

"What have I done? She liked me she trusted me…and now…" Tears started pouring from his eyes. He slammed his fist against the locker. Danny was devastated of what had happened in only minutes. He pulled Sam's scrunchie from his pocket and placed it over the note. He just looked at them didn't say or think anything just looked at them. Finally he spoke, not to himself but to Sam's belongings.

"It's all my fault" he whispered, "It's all my fault!" he screamed. (a/n: Seriously, everyone in Amity Park could hear him.)

**Location Unknown:**

"Huh?" uttered a half awake Sam. Her vision was still blurred, at the moment. She placed her hand on the back of her head, because it was throbbing. Her vision improved after a while and she could see clearly now.

"What? ...Where am I?" Sam whispered.

She finally grasped the reality of the situation she was definitely not in Amity Park. Iron bars surrounded her; this cage-like thing was very confining. This limited her to the point where only sitting and standing were barely possible. She grasped the bars in her hands tightly and she started violently shaking them. Her efforts were futile these iron bars were brand new and unbelievably strong and sturdy.

"Let me out!" she screamed, "Help!"

"_Hello Sam."_ A mysterious voice said. Suddenly the red eyes reappeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Back in Amity Park:**

Danny was on the ground gripping the note and scrunchie tightly. For some strange reason Danny thought he heard a scream. The strange throbbing feeling in Danny's heart started again.

"OMG Sam!" Danny screamed, disrupting every class going on at the moment.

Danny's heart was still throbbing, almost like it was calling out to him. He put the scrunchie and note into his pocket and ran into a nearby locker. He changed into Danny Phantom and flew out of the school. His heart throbbed harder as he headed in the direction where Sam was.

"I know this is weird but I'm gonna follow my heart." He told himself. He flew off with his heart as his guide.

**Location Unknown:**

"Who are you!" questioned a shocked Sam.

"_A friend."_ The voice with red eyes responded. The mysterious figure stepped onto the light. It was a teenage ghost girl about her age. She has blood red eyes and pale-tanish skin; she has a glowing red outline. Her hair was long and extended down to her waist. She has black hair with red highlights. She has a black V-cut shirt on and a blood red micro mini skirt. She also has a pair of blood red socks that extended above her knees and two small black healed shoes.

"Who are you!" repeated a stunned Sam.

"_Just relax Sam"_ the girl replied.

"Relax! Relax!" Sam screamed, "I'm in a cage! I don't know where the hell I am! And how do you know my name!"

"_Sam I know a lot about you, more than you'd think I'd know. Oh yeah by the way my name's Ruby"_ She chuckled and than disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke.

**Back in Amity Park:**

Danny was flying to where his heart was leading him. "Sam I'm coming to get you…wherever you are…………"

**T.B.C……**

Well that's a wrap! So did you like it! Please give me your ideas, opinions, and R&R! If you don't mind could you please find some spare time to submit ideas? I'm so sorry that I updated late ­! All reviews, constructive critics, and anything else are appreciated! Yes, if you were wondering why I keep putting little smiley faces it's because I fell like it! ok! See ya soon I'll post around Friday next week! BYE!

** R&R **


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sam sees Danny and Valerie kiss! Sam gets kidnapped by a mysterious figure and Danny might be too late to save her!**

**Genre: mystery/drama/romance**

**Disclaimer: ok well I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did the show would get some music that is actually good!(The theme is good but there has to be music better than Ember's!)**

Sup? I' finally back! WOW it's almost Christmas! I was up till midnight decoration the tree and still had to finish this morning! Basketball ran late though…Anyways thanks for the reviews! The funniest thing happened yesterday at my music lesson (not boring music class) his little dog jumped inside his instrument case and almost fell asleep in it! My puppy barks at a toy Disney monorail, it's annoying but funny! Oops, I'm getting off the subject: you've been waiting for this chap all week! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and looked at this story!

**Topaz Moonchild**- Cliffys are my only ways to keep readers! Here's the next chap!

**pottersparky**- Good idea! In the chap I wrote in advance something like that happens, (basically the trust part),but not what you'd expect! Next chap!

**I Break For Ghosts**-D+S is all I ever see! Its sooo obvious! I know Paulina is needed but I still hate her! Valerie is ok but somebody besides Paulina needs to break them up! Here's the updated chap!

**the midnight phantom's shadow**- Really you like it? Thanks! Next chap comin' up!

dancr57- Here's the new chap! (it took me a while to become a user too)

**BLuEfLaMes44**- Thanks for reading! I'm so happy now I'm on 8 favorite and 6 alert lists!

**Star-In-The-Sky-25**- You reviewers are my inspiration!(and school is boring) Thanks Chap 4 is here!

**ROLOGIRL500**- What! Sugar rocks! (sugar sugar sugar….) huh? Oh yeah well I forgot to put Valerie in all the chaps before the 7th chap, sorry I kinda forgot her. FYI I'm gonna make a whole chap that's all about Ruby's plan! I'm trying to make the chaps longer, but when I wrote it on paper it turned out to be a lot shorter when I typed it. Now it's finally time for chap 4! yay!

I'm sooo sorry it's almost Christmas and I was so busy I had no time to type this (I type really slow!) I present to you all CHAPTER 4!

**Chapter 4: Trapped**

**Back in the unknown location:**

"Why me?" Sam pondered "What did I do? WHAT?"

She slammed her fist against the cage. "I need help…anyone's help…except for that stupid, obnoxious, cruel, heart breaking jerk Danny Fenton!"

She felt something cold and wet run down her face. She was so heart broken that she hadn't realized she'd been crying this whole time. "It's his fault I'm here! It's his fault! It's all his fault" she murmured to herself.

She sat there, thinking, while tears kept pouring from her eyes.

"it's…it's…it's my fault not his…I'm such an idiot…it's my fault…it's all my fault…" She repeated this to herself many times, trying to except that it was the truth.

**Somewhere in Amity:**

"Sam! Sam! Where are you Sam!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs.

His heart was pulsing and his mind was racing, all he could care about was finding Sam. "I don't know what happened today, but that person you saw wasn't me" he murmured to himself, as if he were speaking with Sam.

(a/n: I could go on with him searching for the rest of the chapter. But, it's Spanish class and I'm bored so I'll be nice _today_ and just move it along.)

**3 hours later:**

"Sam! Sam! Sam!..." Danny kept shouting.

(a/n: He's been shouting the same thing for 3 hours straight! Sorry, please continue.)

**Sam's speaking is italicized:**

"_Huh?" Sam said. She heard a voice calling her name. "OMG Ruby! Get away from me!" she screamed._

"Sam calm down and open your eyes. It's me…Danny."

_Danny? How did you find me?_

Danny pondered for a moment, trying to find the right way to explain it. "Well I sorta…you see I…uh"

"_Spit it out already!" she screamed impatiently._

"I followed my heart! There I said it…ok!" Danny shouted at her.

"_Huh? You followed your heart? What's that suppose to mean!_

"Sam I don't really know how to explain it, but every inch closer I got to you my heart started beating harder. I know that you probably hate me but its not what you think. Today at school Valerie just came up and…you know…kissed me. I'm sorry; I never expected or wanted that to happen. Sam I…Sam I…I…"

"_What?"_

"I found this in the hall, oh yeah this too.

"_It's my note! And scrunchie!"_

"Sam I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again, but I need to tell you something. I…I…I love you! I love you with all my heart and I never thought you felt the same way until I read your note!

Tears came pouring from Sam's eyes. Everything that she ever wanted and dreamed of hearing was being said to her now! Danny reached his ghost hand through the cage and wiped her tears. The tears were warm and full of love, hope, and forgiveness. They both completely forgot where they were, what was going on, and what had happened this morning. They just looked into each others eyes. Danny looked into Sam's eyes and saw mystery, peace, love, and forgiveness. Sam looked into Danny's eyes and saw trust, faith, love, and protection. They leaned closer to each other and pursed their lips. They moved their lips closer and closer until…both of their heads slammed into opposite sides of the cage bars.

"Awwww how sweet. Hahahahaha…" Ruby's voice echoed from nowhere. "Sorry but I can't take this disgusting, soggy, gooey love fest anymore! Gag me, or better yet I'll just gag you!"

(a/n: OMG thank you! Finally! Bleck! It's over the love fest is over! YES!)

Danny shot a powerful green ghost beam from his hand, vaporizing the cage and freeing Sam.

"_Danny! It's Ruby! Watch out!"_

"Ruby? Who's Ruby?" Danny asked as Ruby shot his back "Agggrahhh!"

Danny flew toward Ruby and shot out hundreds of green energy beams, sending them flying in every direction. Ruby shot almost identical red energy beams at Danny. One of the beams that Danny had carelessly shot hit a nearby pillar, sending it hurling towards Sam!

**T.B.C…….**

And I'm done! Phew! Finally that took forever to type! Well I just want to say that the next couple chaps are way better! Hope you liked it! I have to stop typing now because I heading to my grandma's house! YAY! All reviews are appreciated!

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Help Me!

**Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sam sees Danny and Valerie kiss! Sam gets kidnapped by a mysterious figure and Danny might be too late to save her!**

**Genre: mystery/drama/romance**

**Disclaimer: ok well I don't own Danny Phantom or the matrix. If I did it would be way more romantic and gory. (Come on he never gets hurt and when he does he heals by the next scene!)**

Hey ya'll! Happy belated Christmas, Han aqua, Quanah, New Years, ect…! Sorry it took me so long to update -- this isn't the most pleasant chap ever… come to think of it this and the next chap are somewhat gruesome. I can bring death, gore, sorrow, and misery to everything except the holidays. (I'm not that bad!) Well even though we all celebrate different holidays we all get presents! This year's haul was pretty good I love the holidays! Thanks for reviewing even though you peoples were probably busy shopping! I feel special when I get reviews and people read my story! Ya'll are my inspiration, and it's not like schools actually interesting! (I'm writing ya'll because I don't want to write you all unless it's in the actual chap! I know I'm really lazy!) Once again thanks reviewers! **Hawk-MAD**- Child of the Netherworld is here! Promised gore is going to happen momentarily! Muhahaha……..!

**Love Sucks**- Thanks please keep reading. I was trying to bring out Sam's feelings of rejection.

**Galateagirl**- Here's more enjoy!

**pottersparky**- Updated finally! S+D! Hope you like it!

**BLuEfLaMeS444**- Chap 5 up!

**ROLOGIRL500**- Well if my friends could use any word to describe me besides CRAZY it would be unpredictable! Did you get the CD for the Holidays! Got to love the sugar! At summer camp my friend was chugging a JUMBO SOUR PIXIE STICK and I held it so she was forced to chug whether she wanted to or not!

**mysterygal02**- Cool thanks for reviewing next chap coming at you!****

Well now that the Happy Holidays are over here's a miserable chapter followed by another miserable chapter! Yay!! $$ && (( )) smile now because once you read this chap you definitely wont smile!

Sam's words: _Italic_

Danny's words: normal

Ruby's words: **Bold**

**Chapter 5: Help Me!**

"_Danny!"_

"Sam!"

Sam couldn't move because when Danny was in an energy beam shooting frenzy he accidentally shot her in the ankle, making her temporarily cripple.

(a/n: My friend Hawk-MAD was playing basket ball and landed on her ankle the wrong way. She was on crutches for a couple weeks! )

"_Aggrrraaahhh!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs. The pain in her ankle felt like someone had forcefully thrust an extremely sharp blade through her ankle. _"Damn, Danny you are a freakin idiot! Ouuuccchh!"_

Ruby floated overhead snickering contently.

Sam lay there stationary on the ground, completely defenseless, watching the stone pillar come closer and closer.

Danny flew rapidly toward the pillar and grasped it tightly. Suddenly, it snapped in half sending the half still hurling toward Sam!

! Switching to a Matrix sort of scene.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooooooooo!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_

"**MMMMMMMMuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!"**

………………………………..There was a long silence until. "Sam!...Sam….." Danny flew toward her, after chucking the half of the pillar he was still holding to somewhere random. He became intangible and turned also made Sam intangible. He quickly pulled her out from under the pillar and made them both tangible again. Danny held Sam in his arms tightly. In blind fury he shot his most powerful green energy beam at Ruby then flew off with Sam.

"**They got away…all according to plan."** Ruby confidently snickered.

"Sam…Sam…come on Sam…please wake up…" Danny took a look at the full extent of her injuries. Her ankle was completely burned and apparently broken, her ribs were broken and left bruises in every place that they had broken including her stomach, her arm was bent the wrong way and the bone probably shattered because it looked like it was dangling, and blood was trickling from about everywhere! Her pulse was so low that she was barely breathing! As he was studding her condition tears trickled down his face onto Sam. Danny tried to think of positive things, but he was devastated until he noticed her hair. It was gently tousling in the wind. Even though Sam was in so much pain she almost looked peaceful.

As they approached Amity he decided that there was no possible way to explain that she'd been crushed by a pillar. He landed in an ally by a nearby building and gently laid Sam on the ground. Danny overshadowed Sam's body and could barely stand. A head splitting pain shot up her ankle, as he stood. "Ugh…I feel her pain…it's my entire fault this happened to her!" he screamed. Her hand was leaning against a wall to stabilize her good ankle. Danny was trying with all his might to move her body forward. Eventually, he was able to make her limp out to the sidewalk as a pedestrian approached. Danny stumbled, still in her body, and her body fell onto the ground. Danny reached out her arm and muttered in a soft helpless way "Help me…."

(a/n: FYI instead of writing pedestrian I'm going to write man ok!)

Danny quickly stepped out of Sam but stayed invisible. The man ran over, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed 911. The phone started ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing…until 'click' "Hello hospital I need help ASAP there's a girl here who's badly injured and just collapsed...excuse me is anyone there…hello…" the man said impatiently.

"I'm sorry the number you have dialed is currently hosting a party and all ambulance trucks are full of junk food. Please try calling again later good bye and have a nice day!" the recorded voice message stopped.

"What the Hell!", the man screamed disrupting the peace, "I've got a dying girl here and there at some Damn party!" He picked Sam up and started running toward his car, which was 2 blocks away. He made it to his car very quickly, Danny flew into the car as, the man buckled Sam and himself in and sped off. Danny, still invisible, sat in the back seat quietly. The man drove like a maniac!

(a/n: Well he does have a dying girl in the passengers seat!)

He quickly sped past the, so called, hospital that was parting. He drove for about 10mins. covering about 5 miles.

(a/n: Like I said before he's a maniac driver.)

The car screeched to a stop, leaving at least 100ft. of skid marks. He quickly unclipped both of their seat belts and carried her into this hospital, running. Danny followed close behind.

The doctors quickly placed Sam on a bead and rolled her into a room. Danny followed, leaving the man who was explaining what had happened. They brought her into x-rays and after 10mins. placed her back into her hospital room. Danny sat next to her holding her hand tightly. He turned back into Danny Fenton and became visible. The doctors were in the other room examining her x-ray results. He threaded his fingers through her raven black hair. Suddenly, Danny heard a long loud 'beeeeeep'…Sam wasn't breathing!** T.B.C…**

And it's Done! Finally I finished the chap! Whooho! My parents forced me to study for Mid-Terms when I almost finished typing! It took me 2 hours to study! Well I've got to go now to get ready for a party! Hope you enjoyed it! Wasn't it happy, not! If you like sorrow and misery tell me because I wrote a depressing poem that I can include in my bio!

**! $$ && R&R!! $$ && **


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

**Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sam sees Danny and Valerie kiss! Sam gets kidnapped by a mysterious figure and Danny might be too late to save her!**

**Genre: mystery/drama/romance**

**Disclaimer: ok well I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own Ruby! My OC!**

Hello everybody! OMG I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! OK before you kill me let me explain! First of all we had exams! (EVIL!) Then we had to read the book **"Night"** which was really short notice! We had a winter break! Than a two day championship swim meet! And finally we finished taking Terror-Novas! (That's what I call them, anywayz!) Plus I had like a gillion basketball games! (Hawk-MAD and I are on the same team! Our team came in 4th place overall for the season and playoffs!)So as you can clearly see I WAS BUSY! Once again I'm really sorry! So please don't kill me! Thank you in advance to anyone who reads this considering that it's so late! Ok well first I'm going to thank the reviewers than start the fic! FYI because I forced you to wait so long I'm combining what was suppose to be chapters 6&7! P.S. there is still so much more to come than this combined chapter! Keep that in mind!

**BlackDecember & Spiffy McFloogan**- Just an FYI the whole review argument was settled and all you need to know is that I DID NOT copy her story! Our summaries just were similar but two completely different stories!

**The Sole Survivor**- OMG I love your story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hawk-EVB**- Hi BETA! Why did you review I'm in your class and you could just call me! DUH! But still I'm desperate for reviews! Will you post your solo fic already! --# How are you my BFF again? LOL! Kidding!

**The-Spirit-of-a-Child**- Thanks for the offer but I will type it on my own! Besides I need the practice!

**Karen Kano**- She may or may not wake up so to find out read the combined chapter!

**Soccerdiva**- Sorry to keep you waiting on a cliffy cuz I know how much you hate them!

**mysterygal02**- Here's the next combined chap!

**ROLOGIRL500**- How are you doing controlling your sugar intake! Did you finally get the CD? Well I hope you enjoy this special combined chapter and eat a lot of sugar while reading it! SUGAR

**BLuEfLaMeS444**- The long awaited combined next chap is finally here!

NOW HERE IS THE COMBINED CHAPTER 6! (6+7)

**Ruby's words**

Danny's words

_Staff's words_ & one of the nurse's words

**Chapter 6: Hospital**

Being quick and clever Danny ran to the side of the side of the bed. Right to the service button, that summons the nurse. He held the button and pushed it with great force causing a loud bussing noise to echo through the hospital. A nurse quickly responded and started to dart down the hall and in a split second he turned invisible. She was to far away and wouldn't reach Sam in time! Danny thought of every possibility and consequence that he could use to save Sam, with only a few seconds left his mind was set and he knew exactly what to do. Still invisible, Danny grasps Sam's head and puts it into an upright position. He opens her mouth and pinches her nose closed so that air doesn't escape through it. After taking a deep breath he places his mouth open on top of hers and blows the air into her mouth. Her chest moves up as the air enters her lungs and move down as the air leaves, stimulating artificial breathing. He repeats this a few times with a couple second intervals and than moves around to the other side of the bed. When he reaches the spot right next to her stomach he stops than laces his fingers together. He gives her three abominable thrusts by pushing down on her with great force, but he waits a few seconds between thrusts. He repeats the whole procedure until the nurse, who gathered a few more nurses and a doctor came close to the room. It took her a couple minutes to retrieve some breathing equipment and some of the staff.

(A/n: If your wondering why I know CPR it's because I took a junior life guarding class a few summers ago. We watched a bunch of CPR videos.)

Sam was barely hanging on because of Danny's help but she needed professional help fast! Death was inching closer and closer as the minutes slid past. The doctor came dashing toward Sam with a breathing device and Danny quickly jumped back. He gently placed it over her mouth and pressed it down keeping it securely in place. Suddenly as he was watching Sam Danny's ghost sense went off. He knew that even though he was invisible he was still vulnerable to a ghost attack. He looked around the room searching for any sign of a ghost, but there was nothing there. Little did he know the ghost was right in front of him. At that moment something very strange happened. Instead of one blue breath coming out it split in half and became two separate breaths.

"Huh…that's weird that's never happened before…OMG!" Danny thought to himself.

Ruby reappeared for a split second before becoming intangible. Danny couldn't see her but he knew exactly what was about to happen. Sam's breathing was still being aided by the device attached to a monitor. She was fighting a battle to live and at the moment she was losing. Her pulse was extremely weak and she was fading fast. The doctor and nurses were very resourceful and hooked her up to medical machinery to help her body function with less strain. The doctor studied her condition and diagnosed that she was in a very deep coma. Ruby flew into a fuse box and short circuited the room's energy. Sam was unable to breathe. The doctor and nurses were concerned and in a frenzy trying to fix the problem. If the power wasn't turned on soon Sam would die! One of them ran to the fuse box on and off random switches. The only machine that had kept working was the one that measured her pulse. As she fiddled with the switches in the fuse box Sam's heart started beating slower and slower until…it just stopped. Her heart wasn't beating her body wasn't working and she was almost dead. Tears filled Danny's eyes and guilt overwhelmed him.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Danny screamed. "It's my fault she's so hurt! It's all my fault!"

The doctors were hovering over Sam trying to help her breathe because it was almost too late! They looked up to see who was crying and screaming hysterically. Danny (Phantom) became tangible and visible in front of all of them! All of his sorrow and misery turned into hatred and rage.

"RUBY!" Danny screamed, making the whole building shake. He shot an extremely powerful energy beam at the fuse box.

"**Aggrraahh!"** Ruby screamed. She fell to the ground while also turning tangible and visible.

The doctor and nurses were baffled but quickly decided that, logically of course, ghosts aren't real and they needed to focus on helping Sam.

Danny flew toward Ruby and tightly gripped her thought. Just as he was about to destroy her with an extremely powerful energy beam she started to murmur something.

"**(cough) Hey ghost boy (cough) I'd look at your friend if I were you!"**

Danny looked over at Sam and immediately dropped Ruby.

"It's over…it's all over…and it's all my fault…….."

Technically that's was the end of chapter 6 but since I feel bad here's the combination of chapter 7.

Danny looked over at Sam, than at the machine that was monitoring her pulse, and back at Sam. He fell to the ground on his knees and starred at her. The monitor had a straight green line going across it and was making a loud long beeping noise. The doctor and nurses hovered over her, using at least several different techniques to make her breathe. The doctor looked at the nurses and nodded sorrowfully. He glanced at his watch and said,

"_Time of death 2:03 p.m."_

At that very moment something was emerging from Sam's body. It was a purple figure with a glowing purple outline. The purple glowing figure wasn't a figure, it was a ghost! It was not just any ghost, it was Sam's ghost!

"No" Danny whispered, "Noooooo!"

Ruby flew over to Sam's ghost and grabbed her (Sam's ghosts) wrist. She pulled on it with such brute force that it extracted the ghost right out of Sam!

"Sam!" Danny screamed, as he shot an energy beam at Ruby.

She quickly dogged it, shot a beam at him, and disappeared with Sam's ghost. Danny ran over to Sam and grabbed her cold lifeless hand.

"Sam…Sam…please breathe Sam…I'll do anything for you just please don't die…"

The doctor and nurses stood behind him watching. He brushed his hand across her forehead.

"Sam I'll get your spirit back. I won't let Ruby get away with this. I promise. Just please hold on a little bit longer. I can give you back your life. Please Sam…please…" Warm tears came pouring down his cheeks onto Sam's face. "Sam please…please…I can't loose you because I…love you Sam!"

His tears fell into her mouth and slid down her throat. Eventually they made there way down to her icy heart, which had stopped beating almost a minute ago. They coated her heart with a thin layer of hope and warmth.

"_Young man."_ The doctor said to Danny_ "She's gone and sadly there's nothing we can do." _

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and held her for dear life. "No! I'll never let her go and there's nothing you can do to take her from me!"

The doctor took a few steps back and in a quivering voice said, _"You need to leave now…Get me security! Now!"_

All the staff members tackled Danny and grabbed both his wrists. He was so shocked that he forgot that he was still a ghost.

"Noooo! Sam!"

They started dragging him out of the room when all of the sudden the loud beeping machine, with the strait green line, detected a pulse. It started beeping every second and a half and the green line began to move up and down again.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, as even more tears poured from his eyes. These tears were not filled with sorrow, but with joy. The security guards' jaws dropped and while in amazement let go of Danny's wrists.

The doctor's jaw also dropped as he stood frozen in place, and in a shocked voice said _"OMG! In all my years of being a doctor this has never happened before. It's a miracle!"_ Suddenly he realized that she still needed help in order to pull through.

"Sam!" Danny scrambled over to her and threw his arms around her.

He was so grateful, so happy, so amazed, and so awed that at that moment nothing in the world mattered anymore, except Sam. The doctor and nurses quickly rushed over and placed the breathing and life support machines back on her. As soon as her heart had started one of the nurses had managed to fix the power supply. Danny stepped back, giving the doctor room to assess her condition.

"_Well, as long as the machines keep working her condition will stabilize. Her wounds are severe but fixable. She has a slight concussion but she should be fine."_

Danny sat on the side of the bed and grasped Sam's hand tightly. "Sam you're going to be ok. I promise I'll never let you die. I promise!" Tears slid down his face once again.

The doctor was now in his office and ready to alert the Mansions of their daughter's condition. He had found an ID in her pocket. _"This is one of the hardest parts of the job"_ he murmured to himself. He was just about to dial the number when an alert signal went off.

"Doctor!" a nurse informed him, "The girl there's something wrong with her!"

The doctor ran down the hallway and dashed into Sam's room. Her heart beat was slowing and her organs were shutting down.

"_What happened!"_ The doctor shouted, directing the question toward Danny.

"I don't know! All of the sudden she just started getting weaker! Help her now! Do something!"

The doctor shot an intimidating glance at Danny and screamed, _"Get out of here so I can help her!"_

Danny walked out of the room, turned invisible, and walked right back in. A nurse followed close behind him with a clipboard in hand. Danny stopped short and the nurse ran into him, sending him skidding halfway across the room. She froze in place and blinked a few times. She extended her arm and reached in front of her, there was nothing there. She placed her hand over her forehead, "No fever" she murmured to herself, "Stupid minim wage job, I'm losing my head!"

(a/n: No offence it's a great job, she just happens to be over worked and underpaid.)

"Oh yeah" She ran over to the doctor and asked him, "Doctor how's her condition?"

"_Well she isn't doing too well."_ he replied _"She's very unstable."_

"Unstable?"

"_Yes, we aren't sure if she'll pull through."_

"Why do you say that?"

"_Because she's just slipped into a coma."_

**T.B.C….**

Phew I'm finally done typing! Yay! Honestly that took me like 4 hours to type! Well I hope that you like this special combined chapter! Trust me there is more to come but it might take me awhile because I only wrote half of the next chapter! Sneak peek the next chapter is all about Ruby's background and connection to Sam and her friends. Well please keep reading and thanks to everyone who has stayed loyal to this story! Please

** R&R **


	7. Chapter 7: Remember?

**Friendships Lost, Hearts Broken**

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

**By: Hawk-Pichu**

**Summary (new):**_Amidst the Valentine's Day excitement Sam witnesses a life altering kiss, and ends up being abducted by a mysterious figure. Danny desperately tries to save her, but will he be the one who ends up sealing her fate? Startling childhood secrets revealed!_

**Genre: **_mystery/drama/romance_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Danny Phantom (duh!) but I do own Ruby and the right to have her mentally and physically torture Danny and Sam! - cute evil smirk_

_**Thanks for all of your reviews from the last chapter!!!**_ (thought I forgot didn't you?!)

**Hawk-MAD**- mommy! (Lol - jk) well in my opinion whether it's physical or mental pain everything leaves scars+-+

**phantom-ariesgurl**- Here's the long awaited update!

**Phantom101**- Thanks! Here's what you've been waiting for!  
**ROLOGIRL500**- Thank you so much for being such a loyal fan! You were the first person who ever reviewed to my 1st story (this fic), and after the 1st chapter too. tear filled eyes thank you! Well to answer your question you'll just have to read and see. )

**Galateagirl**- Thanks for going out of your way to review! I'm also happy to help people procrastinate! (I should probably do my homework now… lol!)

**LesMiserables**- Update here!

**DragonLover-GT**- Hi Grace!!! I miss you! How's school? Well here's this fic the other is probably not going to happen. Sorry. Ttyl!

**dudetz**- Thank you!!!

**vision-of-light**- thanks! Here's the update!

**-Ruby's words-**

_-Sam's words_

-Danny's words-

**Chapter 7: ****Remember?**

Ruby sat patiently waiting for Sam's newly released ghost to emerge from her slumber. She was sitting with her legs like a pretzel (Indian style), and had an anxious but friendly smile plastered across her face.

Sam's eyelids fluttered and she gradually opened her eyes. She sat there for a moment in a daze, then she began taking in these seemingly familiar surroundings. After a moment something in her head clicked. She knew exactly where she was, but had no idea how she got here. Once she had stared at this slimy green place with floating purple rocks, one of which she was sitting on, she opened her mouth to speak.

"_How did I end up here? One minute I'm at school, the next I'm in a cage in the middle of nowhere, and now the Ghost Zone? What's going on?_"

"**So I guess you haven't quite caught on yet, have you Sammy?**"

"_Huh?_" Sam stared straight ahead and finally noticed the ghost that had been with her the entire time, "_What do you mean by 'haven't caught on yet'? Hey wait! What did you call me….?_"

"**Sammy**" The smile on Ruby's face wasn't eerie or hiding evil intentions, but genuinely friendly.

"_But… no one has ever called me Sammy except for..._" Sam's eyes widened as far as they could and her jaw dropped. Without a second thought she jumped forward and tightly embraced the teen ghost.

Tears of joy came to both Ruby's and Sam's eyes.

**Amity Hospital**

Danny sat a Sam's bedside grasping her hand tightly unwilling to leave her. Her body was limp, and although she had become somewhat more stable than before she still had little chance of ever waking up again. The look on her bruised and cut face was surprisingly placid considering what she'd been through.

"Sam I'm so sorry… I promise you," his voice cracked due to the fact tears were welling up in his eyes as he looked her, "I'll never let you die… Sam I swear I'll sacrifice myself and give you my very own life… but please just don't give up…you're a strong girl… hell the whole world knows that… just stay alive until I can save you…" His tears dripped down onto her ice cold face warming her cheeks. "I love you Sam… just don't let go…Okay?"

Danny was finally ready to go out in search of her, but something stopped him. He hadn't realized that someone had been lurking behind him in the shadows. He was totally caught off guard when a noxious smelling rag was forcefully jammed into his mouth.

The ghost teen struggled against the stranger's tight grasp, but was knocked out by the toxic fumes he was forced to inhale. Danny's head slumped forward, and his hand still firmly grasped Sam's hand.

The stranger, Danny's abductor, chuckled as he separated the two teen's hands and dragged Danny out of the room. Sam's fragile hand was left dangling off her hospital bed, and she breathed slowly, aided by machines.

**Ghost Zone**

Sam and Ruby stared at each other like the wall of confusion that had earlier separated them now had dissolved. They both had a sense of relief and joy written across their faces.

"**Sammy I've missed you so much.**"

"_Ruby it's been so long. Like years and years have passed…_"

"**8 years…Yes that's how long it's been. It's feel like forever doesn't it?...**"

"_Oh Ruby. I was so sad… You know that I've missed you ever day, don't you?... _"

At the moment the comment had been made Ruby's smile shook a bit, but she tried to conceal it from Sam.

"… _I wish things could go back to the way they were before…_"

Sam frowned at her next thought. Her eyes began to well up with tears, and she turned away from Ruby shielding her face.

"**It's okay Sammy… there was nothing either of us could do about it…**"

Sam remained in her position facing away from Ruby. She was filled with the sadness of those memories.

"**Sammy… how about if I help you relive the good parts of those memories?**"

Ruby smiled friendlily at her, and Sam turned looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"_How could you manage to do that?_"

"**I can reach into your memories and pick a certain one for you and I to relive. But in order for it to work you have to trust me, Sammy.**"

Sam nodded. Ruby placed her hand over Sam's forehead, and Sam fell into a deep slumber. She laid Sam down on her back, and keeping her hand on Sam's head, muttered some inaudible ancient sounding words.

**Danny's Memory (Dream)**

Danny was being carried away by the unidentified kidnapper. Danny was out cold, and dreaming about one of his earlier and highly treasured memories.

His memory…

First grade, eight school years earlier: All the young energetic children were gathered around a large white fabric banner. The teachers were instructing their pupils and desperately wishing the children would listen carefully. (A/N- lol yeah right. No little kid has that much of an attention span)

Each child was assigned a certain paint color and told to use a brush to spread the paint evenly on their hand. Then they were supposed to press down their paint covered hand onto the banner, which would eventually become the first grade's multicolored handprint banner. (A/N- yes I'm aware that's a really dumb and very literal name. lol)

The rambunctious grade-schoolers were extremely excited that they could play with paint during school.

Danny looked down at his goopy paint filled hand, which was now purple. He was so excited he didn't realize that he had put a huge glob of excess paint on his hand. Without thinking he swung his arms in excitement.

"_Ahh! Eww... Hey you made my shwirt all icky. There's pwurple paint all ober it! _"

(A/N- yes bad spelling is intended to help portray their age. -)

Danny wearily looked up and his innocent baby blue eyes met angered looking purple eyes. These eyes belonged to none other than Sam. The young girl looked down at her adorable black T-shirt, which now had a big purple blob of paint on it in the center just below the collar.

Her gaze was icy and Danny cringed in fear. He was almost too frightened to talk, but he forced himself to.

"Sowwy…"

He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Sam looked down at her hand, which had an overly abundant amount of red paint on it. She clenched her hand into a fist. In a quick snap Sam flung her fist at him.

Danny tightly shut his eyes fearing the angered raven black-haired girl's punch.

"_Now we mwatch._"

He cautiously opened his eyes, and when he did he saw the girl with kind eyes and an enormously friendly smile.

Danny was confused for a moment, but then he looked down at his white T-shirt. There was a big red oval shaped splotch of paint in the upper center of his shirt. Then he looked back to the smiling girl's face, and he smiled too.

"_I'm Sam_"

"I'm Danny"

They just stood there for a while, large grins plastered over both of their faces.

**Sam's Memory (Dream)**

Sam and Ruby took a back seat and watched Sam's happy memories.

The first was of Sam as a toddler, around the age of four, with another little girl who also had raven black hair. They were sitting on swings in a playground smiling and laughing.

Then they saw the two little girls again, but this time splashing around at the beach with floaties on their arms. They looked so happy and carefree swimming around in the water.

The next memory they saw was a bit more dismal, and the girls were now older (5 ½ years old). Sam was sitting at the other girl's bedside, and the smiles on their faces seemed forced.

**Back in the Ghost Zone**

Sam still laid deep in slumber on the floating purple rock with Ruby, and tears dripped down her face. Ruby kept her hand on Sam's forehead, and she muttered some comforting words.

Sam stirred again in her sleep, and it seemed like she was trapped in a nightmare. It was her most painful childhood memory.

"_Don't die Ruby… you're my very best friend… don't leave me here all alone… please…_"

A single tear dripped down Ruby's face, and it was very hard for her to know that she was the one forcing the painful memory to resurface.

"**It's all over now Sammy. Don't worry you don't have to be lonely anymore… Now you're here with me, and you never have to leave… You'll stay with me here in the Ghost Zone forever.**"

An evil grin stretched across Ruby's face as she looked down at Sam.

**T.B.C…**

Well I bet you guys didn't see that coming! I also think a few of you will be shocked that I'm updating! (It's been over a year hasn't it?)

I hope you all enjoyed my take on why Danny's and Sam's shirts have the random oval designs. -

Well I'm really happy how it turned out and I'm hoping for a _lot_ of feedback.

Thank you to all the loyal readers of this fic and newcomers are always welcome!

**Review Please!!!!**

If enough people review than I'll definitely update it! The fate of this fic's continuation is in your hands! Choose wisely!


End file.
